kate's dream come true
by rockstar39
Summary: Kate always wanted to married to her prince charming and settle down and have kids. will her wish come true? or will life get in the way? and cause everything Kate ever dreamt to be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

it was a beautiful day in New York city, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Kate and castle just got married eight months ago, life was great. she had gotten the wedding of her dreams. she just wished her mother Johanna was there by her side to see it happen. Kate arrived a home where she was met by castle. hey my loving wife castle replied. Kate gave him a sweet kiss in acknowledgment. Kate had been feeling tired as of lately, she knew she had been feeling off these past couple weeks. Castle has even noticed. castle noticed his wife tired stance, Kate you alright? castle asked. Kate nodded her reply. before castle can say anymore on the matter Kate's phone rang, yeah we will be there castle heard Kate say. is there a murder? castle asked. Kate nodded. they got in Kate's police car and drove to the crime scene.

Kate and castle arrived at the crime scene, they crossed the police tape to see a woman on the ground with a knife stabbed in her chest. who's our victim? Kate asked. Sarah manning 28 years old. stabbed in the chest, I'd say she was killed around 10:00 pm and 12 midnight Lannie replied. Kate nodded. I will get her back to the morgue to see what else I can find out Lannie replied. Kate nodded and she stood up from the ground but, as she did she got a wave of dizziness. Lannie notice this and, helped steady her. Kate you alright? Lannie asked. I'm fine Kate said, I'm just tired. okay Lannie said unconvinced.

castle was worried about Kate. he tried talking to her about it but, she just waved him off. she wanted to know what was going on but, she always put off going to the doctors.

* * *

 **a few weeks ago...**

 _Kate was_ _arriving home after solving a rough case. and she was so exhausted. she put the key in the door and, opened it. there she was met by a smiling Martha. oh darling Martha responded and hugged Kate. how are you sweetheart? Martha asked. I'm great Kate nodded. but, Martha was not convinced. okay Katherine I know something's going on. spill Martha replied, what are you talking about? Kate asked I'm fine. Martha still was not convinced and gave Kate a stern look._

 _okay I have been feeling off this past week Kate replied, I have been feeling sick. I am tired all the time. I don't_ _know what is going on_ _Kate said. I am just going to go lie down Kate told Martha and went upstairs._

 _Martha knew what was going on with Kate. but, she would talk about it later with Kate. for now she kept it to herself_ _._

* * *

 **a few weeks later...**

Kate remembered that night clear as day, she new she had to get something done about her condition. whatever that may be.

as Kate thought about her symptoms, the more Kate thought she got more and more tired. until she came to a conclusion of what was going on with her.

she gasped and a smile broke from her face at the thought of being pregnant. Kate always wanted to be a mother, but she never dreamt it actually happened to her.

Kate stopped at he drug store on the way home. when she got in the door to her and castle's home she ran to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test.

she waited and waited till the alarm beeped signaling time was up, Kate looked at the test and, a smile broke from her face

she was pregnant.

* * *

 **please write a review of what do you think will happen next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kate stood there just smiling. she was so happy, she couldn't wait to tell Castle she was pregnant. Kate sat down on the couch, she turned on the TV and waited for Castle to get home. Time flew by, Kate heard the door open. There she saw Castle come in the door. Kate rushed over to greet her husband. Hey there Castle said. Kate smiled. Castle I have some big news I need to tell you. okay Castle said, what is it you have to tell me? Kate took a deep breath, I'm pregnant Kate said. She lifted her into the air by Castle. Castle was over the moon, so was Kate. The two celebrated with a homemade dinner, and a movie to go along with it.

During the movie, Kate and Castle would at each other. Kate looked over and Castle and spoke, I have made an appointment for Friday with doctor. so, he can check to see if everything's okay. Castle nodded, I will be there. what time is the appointment? Castle asked. 2:30 Kate replied. Soon, the movie was over. Kate and Castle both went up to bed, they both had a long day. Kate chased down a man, who was a suspect in their newest murder case. but, with her being pregnant it made things a lot harder for Kate. though, at the time she did not know she was pregnant. Castle was for his part, was helping his daughter Alexis with college applications. Alexis was to graduate high school in three months.

The next day, Martha and Alexis came home. They said their hello's, Martha and Alexis both saw the big smiles on the newlyweds faces. what's going on? Alexis asked. we fond out some big news her father replied, ready to tell them honey? Castle asked. Kate nodded. Martha and Alexis stood there waiting, for the newlyweds to tell them their big news. we're pregnant Kate and Castle said at the same time. At first, Martha and Alexis were in shock, but shortly after the embraced the newlyweds with hugs and congratulations.

Martha was over the moon, she was to be a grandmother Again. Kathrine darling, yes Martha Kate replied. how far along are you? uh I don't know yet. I am going to find out at my doctor's appointment on Friday.

* * *

 **Friday...**

Kate and Castle were at their doctor's appointment, all the waiting was getting to Kate. Hey Castle said, it's going to be okay. thanks Kate replied. for what? Castle asked. just for being you Kate replied, before Castle could responded, the doctor called their names. Kate and Castle both were brought back to a room, where the nurse left to give Kate some privacy to get dressed and on the bed. Soon after, the doctor came in. Hello the doctor replied, my name is, doctor James Chandler. Shall we have a look at your baby? both Kate and Castle nodded at the same time.

Doctor Chandler put the cold jelly on Kate's stomach, there up on the screen was an image the baby. Kate and Castle both had tears of joy in their eyes. Doctor can you tell how far along I am? Kate asked. yes I can the doctor replied, you are 4 weeks along doctor Chandler replied.

Doctor Chandler helped clean off Kate's stomach, and gave them the pictures of their sonogram. He then left them, so Kate can get redressed again. Once Kate was dressed, she and castle went to the front desk to set their next doctor's appointment. Once there, the set their next appointment, along with the doctor's prescription of some prenatal vitamins. and went home.

* * *

Once they got home, Kate was tired of the day's events. She told Castle she was going to take a nap, and gave him a sweet kiss. Castle decided he was going to start on his writing, he was working on his new Nicki heat novel.

Time flew by, pretty soon, everyone was in bed. Castle wanted to read his last chapter of his favorite book, then he was going to sleep.

soon, everyone was asleep, ready for the next day. whatever it brings.

* * *

 **please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Kate woke up, she made breakfast for Castle while he was still asleep. Castle had always made her breakfast in bed every morning, ever since they got married. since Castle found out about the baby, he has been more and more caring. So, Kate decided to make Castle breakfast to show her love and gratitude towards him for caring for her and the baby so well. When Castle first came to the precinct she had attracted to him, but he also irritated her. But Castle didn't care; he wanted to get his inspiration for his novel. His character NiKki Heat was based on her, a detective who was, strong, intelligent, and determined to get what she wanted. So what better way to get inspiration than to follow the detective herself.? then upon meeting her he was instantly in love.

" What's this?" Castle asked.

"-I just thought I'd show my gratitude towards you" Kate looked at Castle with so much love, that Castle's heart just melted from where he sat. The moment he first saw Kate he was instantly hooked. He was so in love that-, he could barely think of anything else that day except her. Castle knew Kate would be his future wife, and he was right,. because Kate felt the same way he did, except she was a little stubborn to admit it.

"- Well thank you baby, that is very sweet of you," Castle replied. Kate smiled; she has had feelings for Castle way before she told him. So each murder case they worked together, he had her laugh and,- she fell more and more in love with him. -After all, he saved her life many times over. Kate was grateful to him, and she loved working with Castle. It had become a normal routine going with those types of cases.

Now that she is married to her prince charming,- and having a baby with him, she could not be happier. She had another appointment with Doctor Chandler in two weeks, both she and Castle were excited to see their baby's progression again.

" Kate asked, -" hey Castle, do you think our baby will be a boy or girl?"

Castle wondered, himself. - If it were to be a boy, they could play sports together. Then on the other hand, if it were to be a girl, he could spoil her rotten.

" - I don't know," Castle replied.

" - But, - no matter whichever gender it may be, we will give it all our love" Kate nodded at that, and smiled at Castle.

* * *

A few hours later, Kate and Castle were on the couch thinking of baby names to call their child.

" - I was thinking... If it were to be a boy, I think Connor nice, but if it were to be a girl, the name Lana would be good."

" - What do you think?" Kate asked. Castle smiled at his wife, - the woman he was so in love with.

" - I think those are good names, in fact they're winners. Kate smiled at Castle. She loved the names she had chosen. But at the same time, she did not want him to feel obligated to chose those names for her benefit.

" - Are you sure?" Kate asked. Castle smiled at Kate and replied,

" - I'm abouslutly sure." Castle and Kate both smiled at each other. They could not wait to be parents to their baby.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you all like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. What do you think will happen next?**

 **Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 m** **onths later...**

Kate was now twenty weeks pregnant.

Kate and Castle were both at the breakfast table eating their breakfast, today was the day that they were going to find out the gender of their baby. Both, Kate and Castle have been waiting for this day to come. they couldn't wait until their five thirty appointment with Dr. Chandler.

" Can you believe we are going to find out our baby's gender today Castle?" Kate asked.

" - I know it's so surreal" Castle replied. Castle himself has been waiting for this day to come. Ever since, Kate told him that they were having a baby together he has been over the moon. The thought of finding out the gender of his and Kate's baby today, feels like a dream to him. There was a time when, Castle thought he never find love again. After his two marriages failed, Castle felt that finding his true love was pointless. Then, upon meeting Kate he couldn't have felt more wrong. Because, at his book signing event there before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Kate looked at Castle curiously, she could see the off look in Castle's eyes. Kate knew that, if Castle's was looking that far off that usually meant he was in deep thought.

" What you thinking about?" Kate asked.

Castle looked Kate in the eyes and smiled at her. Because, let's face it Richard Castle was so in love with Kate Beckett.

" - I was thinking back when the first time you and I met" Castle replied. He looked to Kate and his heart instantly melted. He knew from the moment he met Kate, that she would be his forever. He also knew, that him and Kate would soon after that be raising a family. So, now here they were about to have their baby in only months time.

" - I remember that day as well" Kate smiled.

Kate and Castle looked at each other, they couldn't wait to find out the gender of their baby today.

* * *

Five thirty came around, Kate and Castle were in the waiting room of the doctor's office. This was it, they were finally going to find out the gender to their child. The nurse led Kate and Castle to a room, where Kate could put on her gown and lie down on the bed. The nurse left the room, so Kate could have some privacy to get dressed.

Kate and Castle both were very nervous, - after all they were about to see their baby's progression. And, find out what their baby's gender is. they both heard a knock on the door.

" Come in" Kate answered.

The door opened, in walked the doctor with the sonogram machine. Kate and Castle were grinning from ear to ear, this was it. This is the moment they get to find out their baby's gender.

" -Hello there" Dr. Chandler said with a smile on his face.

" -Hello doctor" Kate replied.

Dr. Chandler set up the sonogram machine, he then put the jelly on Kate's stomach. then, there up on the screen was the picture of Kate and Castle's baby.

Kate and Castle both looked at the screen, they both were so amazed that something so tiny could bring so much joy.

"Look Castle, there's our little miracle" Kate said.

Castle looked to Kate and nodded and smiled, he had no words to describe how he was feeling at the moment.

" Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Chandler asked.

" Yes" Kate and Castle said at the same time.

Dr. Chandler turned up the sound on the machine, there Kate and Castle heard the heartbeat of their child. Hearing their child's heartbeat, was like a weight lifted from their shoulders. It brought them so much joy and happiness, that they didn't know how much happier they could get.

" Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" Dr. Chandler asked the couple.

" Yes" Kate and Castle replied together.

Dr. Chandler nodded, he looked at the screen on the sonogram and looked to the happy couple.

Congratulations Dr. Chandler replied.

You are having a baby girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate looked to Castle, they were having a girl. Lana was to be born. Kate looked over to Castle she saw tears of happiness in his eyes.

" It's a girl Castle, we are having a girl" Kate said through her happy tears.

" I know, it's so wonderful sweetheart" Castle replied.

Dr. Chandler started to clean off Kate's stomach, while the happy couple was rejoicing in knowing they are going to having a healthy baby girl. Giving news like this always warms your heart, Dr. Chandler knew this. And he was more than happy to give such news to such a happy couple.

A little while later after Kate got all cleaned up with her clothes back on, her and Castle made their way up to the front desk to schedule another appointment. Dr. Chandler printed out the pictures of the sonogram. Showing their baby girl. Their next appointment was in four weeks. Both Kate and Castle could not wait to tell Martha and Alexis about Lana.

Twenty minutes later, Kate and Castle walk into the house. That's where they both see two sets of eyes staring back at them. Both Martha and Alexis had big smiles upon their faces. Kate and Castle walked over to the couch and sat down, ready to tell the family the big news.

" Hey dad, did you guys find out the sex of the baby?" Alexis asked. A big smile upon her lips.

"Sure did" Castle replied. Kate looking over his shoulder with the same big smile that was on Alexis face a few moments ago.

" Well?" Alexis and Martha said at the same time. with both excitement to their eyes and smiles painted on the faces that could only be described as overjoyed and replied.

" It's a girl" the happy couple said at the same time.

" Oh my god I'm going to have a baby sister" Alexis replied. excitement filling her whole body. This is so amazing Alexis thought to herself. All the girly things they could do together, then when she get's older they could talk clothes, and fashion, and dating. All the hot guys that would be chasing her because she would be so beautiful. Alexis was so happy of all these possibilities of when her baby sister gets here. She was so happy that she squealed in excitement.

Kate and Castle looked back at Alexis, they new what that squeal was about. They knew Alexis only squealed like that when she was over excited.

Martha was sitting on the couch as she was before, only this time she had tears of joy in her eyes. She was going to be a grandmother again to another baby girl, she was going to have another granddaughter. Castle saw the tears in his mother's eyes.

" Are you alright mother" Castle asked giving his mother a warm smile.

" I'm more than alright sweetheart" Martha replied.

" That's good" Castle answered. He knew his mother would be excited about the baby, witch is why he knew she would be even more excited to know it would be a baby girl. When he had told her that his first wife Meredith was pregnant with Alexis needless to say Martha was over the moon. She set up the entire baby shower. So, he wouldn't be surprised if she did the same thing with this baby. Martha looked over to Kate and spoke up.

" Oh Kate darling, I'm so happy for you two" Martha replied as she made her way over on the other side of the couch to embrace her son and her daughter in law. She remembered when Castle told her about how he wanted to propose to Kate.

* * *

 **A few months ago...**

 _A few_ _months_ _ago_ , _Castle_ _had called_ _his mother_ _and_ _daughter_ _to ask_ _them_ _for_ _a private meeting_. _Castle_ _had_ _told them it was important. Both mother and daughter agreed_.

 _Over an hour later, Castle Martha and Alexis met at the house for the private meeting_. _Kate had informed Castle that she had some paper work to get done_ , _and that she would be home late_. _Castle had agreed_ , _he thought it would be perfect_. _That way_ , _he could set up his private meeting with his mother and daughter to tell that he planned on proposing to Kate_.

 _He was on the couch_ _when he heard his mother and daughter come in. They came over and sat on the couch next to Castle._

" _What's this about dad?" Alexis asked._

" _Yeah Richard, what's this about?" Martha asked._

 _Castle grinned he could not wait to see their reactions to what he was about to say_

 _" I'm planning on proposing to Kate sometime this year" Castle replied._

 _" Dad that's amazing" Alexis said, smiling from ear to ear at her father._

 _" Oh Richard darling, that's wonderful news" Martha replied._

 _" What's the ring look like dad" Alexis asked._

 _Castle pulled out the wedding ring he got Kate, it was a French-set Halo Diamond band engagement ring. With in 14kt White Gold [0.45 CTW ] for a cushion center stone with a 3.00 carat diamond. worth $ 13,757._

 _" Oh dad it's gorgeous" Alexis said._

 _I agree" Martha replied._

 _Castle beamed at his mother and daughter's approval. He knew from the very first time he saw Kate that he wanted her to be his forever. It was just a matter of time before they would be together. Castle didn't care how long it took. He was in love with Kate Beckett. And he wanted to have a family with her._

* * *

Martha still remembers that day, that her son had never been so happy like that since the day Alexis was born.

Now here today he is married to his soul mate and their were starting a family together, along with the family they already have. Things were looking more up and more up, Martha felt it in every fiber of her being that it was only going to get better from here on out.

All the family was gathered around the dinner table, they were having spaghetti with meatballs tonight.

Kate and Castle looked at their family and both smiled, then they both looked down at Kate's stomach. They little girl was to be born five months. And it was only going to get better from here on out. Nothing could ruin it.

Or could it?

* * *

 **A/N There you go another update. Hope you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**1 week later...**

After Kate and Castle found out they were having a girl, they decided to start on the baby's nursery. After Alexis moved out, they decided to make Alexis's room the baby's nursery. Alexis didn't mind her little sister having her room, as long as she get's to help decorate the nursery. Of course everyone agreed, Kate would rather have Alexis to help her decorate her daughter's nursery. No offence to Martha, but she can tend to go over board. But Kate wanted to be nice to her mother in law, so she let her help decorate. If Castle were to help, he would just probably paint it a boring white. No offence to Castle she love him with all her heart, but when it comes to these decisions he just lacked the creativity. Kate did not know if it was him, or if it just was a man thing.

Kate, Martha, Castle, and Alexis were in Alexis old room thinking of what to do in it to make it perfect.

" I was thinking that, maybe we should to two different colors on each wall with a white trim to make it pop" Alexis said.

" I like that idea Alexis. Where did you think of that?" Kate asked.

" It just came to me." Alexis replied.

" And maybe we could paint some butterflies and flowers to go on the walls, I have a friend who is a painter and she does really good art work" Martha suggested.

" Perfect" Kate replied.

Castle usually didn't understand art work, but for his children he would do anything. So, if that means he has to pitch in wherever he can he will do it. Castle never thought he thought he get another chance to raise another child, hell he never thought he find love again. But not just any love, he never thought he would find true love again. He saw Kate look over at him and smile. When he first saw her at the book signing, he instantly fell in love. Even though she came there to arrest him, he still fell in love with her.

Castle love her feistiness, her ability to hold her own, and above all her sweet loving caring spirit. Castle was so fascinated by her that he wanted to base a character on her, that's why he got to work the cases with her at 12th precinct. As time went on he would tell himself he was there to get research for his character, but as time progress everyone including his own mother and daughter could tell it was something more. He remember one of their very first cases together.

 _Castle was sitting at his chair by Kate's desk at the precinct, he was just staring into space when he was brought out of his thoughts._

 _" Castle what are you doing here?" Kate asked getting annoyed. this was their second time working together, so Kate was not all friends with Castle. Nor did she want to be, at that time Kate felt she did not need a partner. Especially someone like Castle, she felt he was cocky and his charming techniques needed work. Needless to say, Kate did not want to give Castle nor the time of day to try to charm her._

 _I was wanting to know how everything's going, and if we have any new information on the case" Castle replied. Giving her one of his Castle charming smiles._

 _Kate rolled her eyes, only Castle would come up with something like that. Truth be told, even though he annoyed her to no end. He could still make her smile even just for a little bit._

 _" Castle if there was some new information, I would have informed you" Kate replied._

 _Castle just shrugged and smiled at her._

 _" You won't believe of what I found out about Makala Thomson's murder, it turns out she made a 4 minute call to a restaurant before she died and..._ _oh Hello Castle" Ryan said stopping mid sentence._

 _" Hey Ryan my man, what's hanging?" Castle replied._

 _" Uh... nothing, just working the case"_

 _Kate rolled her eyes and spoke._

 _" You were saying"_

 _" Oh after she made the call, she went down there and got her order and left. But the waitress said she looked a little frightened, and get this after she left she was headed to this vacant street where no one lives around ten thirty. That where a young woman witnessed our victim and young man around in his forties. arguing about something" Ryan replied._

 _" Did she say what about?" Kate asked._

 _"Well let's get a move on it" Kate answered._

 _Ryan and Castle both nodded and followed Kate out of the precinct._

* * *

Castle smiled at that remembering one of the first cases with the love of his life, He never ever thought he find his one and only forever true love. Richard Castle loved living the bachelor life, after his failed two marriages Castle committed himself to never have such a serious relationship. He felt that after his two marriages failed, a serious relationship was just not in the cards for him.

So, Castle continued living the bachelor life. That was until he met a one Kate Beckett. The first time he saw Kate he fell instantly head over heels in love with her. Castle was so memorized by Kate's beauty that, the thought of living and continuing the bachelor life was long gone. No Castle had another mission on his mind, and that was to try and win the heart of detective Kate Beckett.

Kate could see the far off look on Castle's face, she also could see the big smile painted on it too.

" I was thinking back on one of the very first cases we solved together, and the very first time I fell in love with you. Kate smiled at him and leaned down to give him a kiss, tongue's danced for dominance, both Kate and Castle moaned into the kiss. totally wrapped up in each other's embrace that they did not hear the voices of the audience behind them.

" Uh get a room you two" Alexis said while smiling.

Castle stuck his tongue out at his daughter, even though he is a grown man Castle feels like a child on the inside.

" You are such a child Castle" Kate laughed.

" yeah but you love me for it" Castle replied giving Kate a smile.

Kate smirked at her husband before replying.

" That I do" Kate replied.

Kate and Castle looked at Martha and Alexis playing a game of trouble, it was Alexis and Castle's favorite board game.

Kate had agree to take some time off for her pregnancy, but she still did want to be informed on the case. That was the deal she made, she would take some time off if she could still be apart of the case in some way. she looked to Castle and spoke.

" Can you believe our little girl is going to be here soon" Kate asked.

" I know it is amazing" Castle replied. Kate looked at Castle lovingly, she leaned to kiss him on the lips. The both moaned into the kiss until Kate's phone rang. Both Kate and Castle broke apart from their romantic moment so Kate could answer the call.

" Beckett Kate answered, what are you sure? yeah we will be there right away. Kate hung up and started to cry.

Castle looked to Kate with worry in his eyes, he hated seeing his wife cry.

" Kate is everything alright?" Castle asked.

Kate shook her head no, by then then Martha and Alexis looked over to see Kate in tears.

" What's going on" Martha asked.

" Yeah, why are you crying Kate? what happened?" Alexis asked. Kate looked up to see the worried expressions on her family's faces and she knew she had to tell them the bad news.

" That was Lannie, she said Ryan and Esposito are in the hospital unconscious and badly injured." Kate replied.

She heard them all gasp in surprise at the terrible news.

" What happened they asked her at the same time.

Kate let out a sob before she answered their question.

"There was an explosion, they thing it wasn't an accident.

" Oh my goodness" Martha said.

" Yeah that's terrible" Alexis replied.

" We need to get to the hospital right now" Kate responded. They all nodded and headed straight for the hospital praying their friends will be okay.

* * *

 **A/N There you go my Readers another chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had writer's block plus I'm going to college. So it has been real crazy. I will try to update soon. Thank you for the support of the story, I hope you like the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Castle family made their way into the hospital door up to the front counter to find where their friends rooms were.

As Kate made her way up to the front desk the woman looked up and spoke.

" Hello my name is Allison how can I help you?" the woman replied.

" Hi my Name's Detective Kate Beckett and we are here to see our friends that were brought here because of a explosion" Kate said.

Allison looked at them in sympathy, but quickly regained the ability to speak. " What are their names? Allison asked.

" There names are Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito" Kate quickly replied.

Allison looked in the computer for Ryan and Esposito's names she finally found them and looked back up at Kate. " Your friends are in Room 220 straight down the hall and turn a left" Allison replied looking at Castle flirtatiously it gone unnoticed by everyone except Alexis but she was not going to dwell on that now. The family continued down the hallway turned the left and made it to the room 220. Knocking on the door she heard a low voiced come in from the sound of two female voices. When they opened up the door the Castle family saw the faces of their two friends unconscious with scrapes cuts and bruises all over their body. And beside their beds were their lovers Jenny Ryan's wife and Lannie Esposito's girlfriend.

" How are they?" Kate asked in worried voice. Jenny and Lannie looked to each other and back to the family with worried expressions on their faces.

" They have been unconscious since we got here, doctors say they won't know the full extent of damage until they wake up" Jenny said. She was so worried for her husband. Just as Kate is about to speak Ryan starts to stir and blinks his eyes open.

" Hey baby" Jenny replies tears running down her face.

" What... what happened? Ryan asked taking in his surroundings?

" You and Esposito were in a explosion and you landed pretty hard" Kate answered Ryan's question.

" Where's Esposito? Ryan asked. just as Kate was going to answer Ryan looked to his right horror taking over his features. " Javier" Ryan panicked just as he moves a move a shot of pain went through his entire body. " Oh son of a bitch that hurts" Ryan swore.

" Be careful baby you were in a terrible explosion" Jenny spoke softly.

" I will go get a doctor and fill them in that your awake and that you need some pain medication" Alexis said. they all nodded in agreement, before Alexis makes her exit Jenny speaks up.

" Thank you Alexis" said Jenny.

Alexis gives Jenny a warm smile before replying " your welcome then makes her exit to find a doctor. All of them wait for Alexis return with a doctor, they didn't have to wait long before Alexis came back with a doctor in tow.

" Hello Mr. Ryan and Mrs. Ryan my name is Dr Lopez and I see from your X Rays that you have five cracked ribs and some minor cuts and bruises. I also understand you are in need of some pain medication. How is your pain level on a scale of 1-10? Dr Lopez asked.

" I would say a good sized 10" Ryan replied.

Dr Lopez nodded and wrote down the amount of pain level on his chart and replied." I'm going to send in a nurse to give you a shot of morphine OK"

All of them just nodded while Dr Lopez goes out the door. a couple minutes later a nurse come in with Ryan's shot of morphine.

" Hello my name is Madison and I'm here to give you your morphine" Ryan nodded and let Madison takes his IV and shoots the morphine in it. Ryan relaxed as the pain was going away from the morphine. Jenny was happy that Ryan seemed to be in less pain.

" What about Javier?" Lannie asked.

Dr Lopez came over and check Esposito's vitals and the brain connectivity. Dr Lopez turns to the group with a sad expression on his face

" I'm gonna run some test but if my suspicions are correct then your friend here is in worse shape then Mr Ryan here. their faces went pale Lannie just broke down in tears, the thought of never hearing Esposito's voice again was too much for Lannie to bear. Kate and Jenny came over to Lannie to hug her. A second later Alexis and Martha came and gave her a hug also. Castle for his part was standing in the background not knowing what to do.

Martha turned back to see her son just standing there like a statue. " Richard Castle quit standing there like your paralyzed and get over here and hug and comport your friend."

Breaking from his trance, Castle snapped out of it and walked over to Lannie and put his strong arms around her and spoke comporting words.

" That's better" replied Martha. Kate smirked at her husband being scolded by his mother like five year old not getting his candy like he wanted.

" On a positive note it looks like the damage isn't bad enough to the point where there is no hope of him waking up. I can't promise anything, like I said I need to run some more test. Just keep a positive attitude and pray, that's all you can do. The lord works in mysterious ways, have faith in God and his son Jesus and it will be okay. Just have faith and believe" Dr Lopez replied.

The family all smile and nodded and said their thanks to Dr Lopez for the inspiring and comporting words, He was right all they can do is hope and pray that Esposito comes back to them. The fight for Esposito's life it's in God's hands now. Meanwhile Ryan had fallen back to sleep, because of the morphine kicking in Ryan was able to get's some sleep in peace and pain free.

" Well we need to get going Kate replied pointing to her and Castle."

"Leaving so soon." Jenny asked.

" Yeah I need to get off my feet, being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

" Oh trust me I know being pregnant with Sarah grace here is tiring to me too, have a good rest of your day Kate, rest up mama" Jenny replied. They each gave each other one last hug before parting separate ways. Kate took Castle's hand and walked out of the room, along with Alexis and Martha by their side. Twenty minutes later the Castle family was home sitting down on the couch getting comfortable Martha looked to her family and spoke.

" Well this day has been eventful" Martha replied. Everyone else nodded to Martha's statement, then Martha spoke again. " Well I'm going to retire to my room and do my nightly prayer only, this is a very special prayer for poor Javier. Kevin and Jenny along with Lannie too. I know I am the only one in this room that does a nightly prayer but, I suggest you all do one too. I think it's a special enough reason to do so don't you agree" Martha asked her family.

All of them nodded their reply Martha was just about to turn and leave before Alexis spoke up.

" Gram why don't we all do the nightly prayer together as a family? Alexis asked.

Martha smiled at her granddaughter's kindness, Her son really did a nice job with her. " I think that is a wonderful idea sweetheart" Martha replied.

Everyone on the couch held hands closed their eyes and bowed their heads to pray. Martha started speaking. " Dear heavenly father, we come to you tonight to ask you to shine your light and love down on Javier Esposito and his partner our loving friend Lannie. May you also shine your light and love down on Kevin Ryan and his wife Jenny and their soon to be born daughter Sarah Grace. May you comport these two women as they do everything in their humanly power to help the men they love. We also ask you to comport the two men as they fight their way to recovery from the Exposition they were in and get back on their feet. We know we ask a lot of you, and that you have so many people who pray to you to help them. We don't know how you do it, but we know you can. Me and my family will continue to pray to you day and night, till both of our dear friends our back in our lives safe and sound, and most of all recovered and ready to be back on their feet. We asked this in your name and your son Jesus amen." Everyone smiled and said their amen.

Alexis said her goodnight to her family and went to bed followed by Martha, Kate, and Castle. Castle and Kate lie on their bed in silence, Castle looked over to his wife to see a distraught looking Kate. Castle looked to Kate spoke ever so softly.

" A penny for your thoughts sweetheart?" Castle asked. Kate looked up at her husband before replying.

" I'm worried and scared Castle, what if Esposito won't wake up?" Kate asked tears in her eyes."

" Don't worry Kate Ryan and Esposito are one of the strongest men I know, they will make it. We all will, and everything is going to be okay."

Kate smiled at her husband's words, she knew he was right Esposito and Ryan are one of the strongest men they know. She know they will make it, sometimes she can't help but worry. She lied down on Castle's chest, her breathing evened out with a small smile upon her face. They were going to be okay, all of them were going to be okay. That was Kate's last thought before she fell fast asleep till morning and the start of a brand new day.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate woke up the next morning to Castle's sleeping form, she smiled to herself thinking of how lucky she is to have a man like Castle in her life as her husband. She lifted her hand and ran a finger across Castle's face in a delegate feather like touch, careful not to wake him. A few minutes later Castle started to stir. He blinked his eyes open adjusting to the morning light shining through the curtains. He then looked to his right to see a smiling Kate, he gave her a smile back before replying.

" Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" Castle asked.

Kate smiled at him. " I slept fine for the most part" Kate replied. Castle frowned at his wife he wished he could do more for her, but he understood. Still, all the stress of the horrible situation was not good on the baby.

" Ryan and Esposito will be alright, I hear Ryan is even getting out of the hospital today" Castle replied.

" Yeah I know but, sometimes I just can't help but worry. Must be the hormones kicking in." Kate said. Castle smiled at the love of his life before replying to her statement.

" Honey look at me" Castle said. Kate looked up at him, she could see the seriousness in his eyes. " It's not just hormones and you know it. It has to do with a big part of who you are, and who you are is a loving kindhearted person. That is one of the many reasons I love you and fell in love with you" Castle replied.

" Thank you" said Kate. They then heard the sound of Kate's stomach growling, both Kate and Castle let out a laugh.

" I think our daughter is trying to tell us she is hungry, think you could make some breakfast for us?" Castle nodded his head before getting out of bed to make breakfast for him Kate and their unborn daughter. Ever since finding out they were pregnant, Kate has had the same appetite every morning wanting the same thing. So you could say that Castle has got the cravings down of what his wife wants by heart. A few minutes later Kate came down and sat at the bar stool at the kitchen table. Once breakfast was ready Castle set two plates down of food witch had pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. He then, lied out two cups of drinks. Coffee for him and orange juice for her. Normally Kate would want coffee in the morning too but, lately with being pregnant with their unborn daughter she has had a big craving for orange juice.

" What's on your agenda today?" Castle asked Kate. Kate looked up from the food she was eating to answer her husband's question.

" I'm gonna take a easy today, maybe read a book watch some TV. Then, later on sometime today I plan on visiting Ryan to see how he is doing. After that, I plan on going to the hospital to check up on the progress of Esposito." Kate replied. Castle looked up at his wife thinking how lucky and honored he is to have Kate as his wife.

" You want me to come to the hospital with you?" Castle asked. Kate shook her head before replying.

" No, I will be okay" Kate replied with a smile. Castle nodded before getting up off the bar stool picking up his and Kate's plate and cups then, turning to head to the sink to wash them.

" What's on your agenda today honey?" Kate asked looking Castle in the eyes.

" I think I'm just going to go to my office and work on my Nikki heat novel" Castle replied.

Kate nodded her reply before getting off the bar stool to head towards their room to get dressed, Castle followed her to get dressed himself. After both of them got dressed Castle gave a Kate a sweet kiss goodbye before walking out the door. Kate then headed towards the couch and sat down and turned the TV on. She then turned on one of her favorite TV shows Blue Bloods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan and his wife Jenny got home twenty minutes ago. Jenny wheeled Ryan into the living room, it had been two weeks since Ryan and Esposito were in the explosion. Ryan was healing slowly. After all, he has quit a few problems with him. Starting with having five cracked ribs. Luckily, the doctor gave him some pain medication prescription to take with them. On their way home they stopped at the pharmacy to fill the prescription for Vicodin. After filling and picking up the medication they headed home.

Once they got settled Ryan saw the distressed look on his wife's face, he frowned then asked her a question.

" Are you okay Jenny?" Ryan asked his wife. Jenny kept walking back in forth across the living room floor until she her Ryan's question.

" Am I okay? are you serious Kevin Ryan! Jenny shouted. " You went out to the sight of a killer on the loose and you ask if I am okay. I am not okay Kevin you could've died. I almost lost you. You are my husband and father of my child, my unborn child to be exact. I can't do this without you Kevin, I need your support. And you going out there and getting yourself almost killed is not helping the matter. Do you want Sarah Grace to grow up without you, cause I sure don't. I don't want My daughter to grow up without her father. I suggest you think about that before putting you life in danger! Jenny yelled.

Kevin sat there not knowing what to say, he has never seen his wife so angry. He knew he messed up. Sure he loved his job but, he loves his wife and unborn daughter more. He knew what he had to do, he had to talk to his boss about working lesser hours and not taking the cases that involve to much danger. He looked up at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

" I know and I'm really sorry baby, I am gonna try to do right by you and Sarah Grace. I'm gonna talk about it tomorrow with the captain." Ryan replied. Jenny smiled for the first time today, she was about to respond when they heard a knock at the door. Jenny walked over and opened the door, there stood Kate with a smile on her face.

" Hello Kate please come in" Jenny replied.

" Thank you" Kate said walking in the entrance of the home. Jenny shut the door behind them before replying.

" Not that me and Kevin are not happy to see you. But what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

Kate smiled at the question then gave her reply.

" I'm here to see how Ryan is doing. I know I'm not supposed to be up and about that much but, I need to know my friends are doing. Kate took a breath before replying again." I'm going to the hospital right after this to see how Esposito is doing." Kate said with a sad smile.

" Is he here? is he awake? Kate asked. Jenny gave her a smile before replying.

" Yes to both questions, he is in the living room I will take you to him" Jenny said. Both women walked into the living room, that where they saw Ryan in his wheelchair watching TV. Ryan looked up to see his wife and one of his best friends standing in the door way, he gave them both a smile.

" Beckett what you doing here?" Ryan asked in a curious tone. Kate rolled her eyes playfully before saying.

" Hello to you to Ryan" Kate replied. Ryan gave her a charming grin before saying a hello in return.

Kate kept looking back and forth at the couple, she could tell there was some tension in the air. She would ask him in a little bit after they catch up on the details of their lives from two weeks ago.

" How are you feeling?" Kate asked. Ryan gave her a smile before replying.

" I'm doing okay. well, as good as can be expected from a person who was in a explosion only two weeks ago." Ryan said. Jenny was shaking her head not even looking at her husband. Ryan saw his wife retreating to the kitchen, he bowed his head down sighing to himself. Kate heard the sigh and the sad look upon her friend's face.

" Trouble in paradise?" asked Kate. Ryan nodded, he told about the conversation they had moments before she got there. Kate nodded to every detail Ryan spoke to her. After Ryan finish the story, he waited for Kate's response. Kate gave him a look that can only be described as a duh no shit Sherlock look. Then Kate spoke her next words.

" She has a right to be upset Ryan you almost died, along with Esposito. You are lucky you are alive, not many people survive a explosion like the one you and Esposito were in. Ryan we don't even know if Esposito will survive, so yes she has a right to be pissed. Yes I understand it comes with the job description but, you have a wife and baby on the way to think about. Count your blessing Ryan and take this time to enjoy this time with Jenny, because our time is limited. We don't know when our time is up, so that's why you need to do everything you can to enjoy what you have right in front of you. And right in front of you is a wife who loves you dearly and a child on the way that needs Her father in her life.

Ryan nodded his head, he knew Kate was right. He knew he had to better for his family and, if that mean't he had to step back on the job a bit then he would do it. If it were Jenny he would react the same way, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost Jenny. He wanted to be the best husband and father and, if this is what it took then he was going to do it. Jenny and Sarah Grace mean more to him then any job.

They talked for two hours just Jenny, Kate, and Ryan discussing baby showers and baby nursery's. They also talked about the cases they where working on Kate asking Ryan about what he found out and telling him to take a easy until Kate saw the time, then looked back at her friends.

" It was nice talking to you both but, I must be going I still have to visit Esposito today." Jenny and Ryan agreed to go with her. Both women tried to reason with Ryan that he should stay and rest. But, Ryan wouldn't have it. He was going to visit his partner no matter what it took. All of them made it to the hospital, Kate called Castle to tell him to come to the hospital to visit Esposito. Castle had said her would be there in ten minutes, Kate told him that she would call Martha and Alexis and Castle agreed. They checked in and waited for their names to be called to see Esposito.

" Will the friends and family of Javier Esposito follow me please" the nurse said at the hospital doors. Castle, Martha, Alexis and Lannie made it just in time to see Kate, Jenny, and Ryan going through the door's to Esposito's room. They checked in and followed the nurse to Esposito's room, Esposito had been moved to a new room since two weeks ago. Now he was in room 334.

There walked into the room there, they saw their friend all pale and still as always since the explosion. they all sat down, taking turns to talk to him. Esposito was hook up to ten wires and three of them were feeding him liquids such as blood, platelets, and water. It was sickening to see their friend in such a state. Ryan shook his head in shame, he blamed himself for Esposito state. Even though it wasn't his fault, he still felt like he was the one to blame because he was the one that suggested they check the site out.

" It's my fault he is in here, if I hadn't suggested Esposito wouldn't be fighting for his life" Ryan said. Ryan looked up before speaking again. " I should've protected him better, what kind of partner and friend puts their lives in danger and could potentially lose their life" Ryan said tears filling his eyes. Jenny gave him a glare, even Castle gave him a look that can be described as a that's one of the stupidest things you have said bro. Jenny looked at her husband's face expression and her eyes immediately softened.

" Don't you say that baby" Jenny said in a loving voice. She then lived Ryan's chin so he can look her in the eyes before she spoke again. " This is not your fault, if it's any one's fault it's that evil murder that's currently running the streets Jenny said in authoritative voice . Ryan nodded at his wife's words. Jenny smiled at Ryan, she was happy she got through to him. She knew Ryan can be a stubborn man. What man isn't she thought to herself. They all were about to leave when they saw Lannie walk over to Esposito's bedside. She then, took his hand and spoke in a loving manner.

" Hey baby it's me" Lannie spoke. everyone is here for you Kate and Castle, Jenny and Ryan and Martha and Alexis. we are all praying and hoping you will come back to us" Lannie replied. Lannie was about to get up and follow the group when suddenly the same hand that she was holding squeezed in her hand in a light grip.

Everyone saw it and gasped. All had smiles on their faces, it showed Esposito was getting better and hoped this progress continues. for now they had to get the doctor to check the brain activity but things are looking up for the Castle and Ryan Family. with that thought in mind they raced to get the doctor to check Esposito.

* * *

 **A/N well here's a new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Ryan and Castle family all gasp at what they saw including Lannie. They couldn't believe what they saw, Esposito squeezing Lannie's hand.

" I'm going to get a doctor right away" replied Kate. Martha put a hand on Kate's shoulder before replying.

" I got it Kathrine, you need to sit down off your feet you are pregnant with my grandchild. You don't need to run around as much as possible." Kate wanted to refuse. But, she saw the seriousness and determined look in her mother in law's eyes. She lifted her hands in surrender and sat down in the chair up next to the wall close to Esposito's bed. Martha smiled at her family then rushed to get a nurse or doctor.

Lannie could not believe it, Esposito squeezed her hand. She was possibly getting her Javier back. Martha soon came back with Dr. Lopez in tow. Dr. Lopez greeted the families then went over to check Esposito over.

" Ms. Rogers told me that Mr. Esposito is responding a little bit." Dr. Lopez replied. Everyone in the room gave him a nod yes. Dr. Lopez nodded his head then asked. " Can anyone tell me what happened? what led up to his response? any information you have will surely help" Dr. Lopez replied. Lannie spoke up for the first time since Esposito squeezed her hand.

" I was holding his hand and talking to him, I was telling him that everyone is here for him and that we are praying that he will come back to us. I was getting up to leave when something stopped me. I looked down and there I saw Javier holding my hand and felt him squeeze it. Dr. Lopez nodded and looked over to the monitor to check Esposito's brain activity. Dr. Lopez checked it over and a smile appeared on his face. He looked back at the family with that same smile and replied.

" Your friend here is doing much better. He is not quite in the clear yet, he still has a long way to go. But, I do see things looking up. I don't know when he is going to wake up but, I don't see anything that indicates he is not going to wake up ever. Just keep talking to him and keep praying. Dr. Lopez replied with a smile. Lannie started crying tears of happiness, she was going to possibly get her soul mate back. She will pray to god that it happens sooner rather than later but, she will take anything she can get right now. They family thanked the doctor and he left telling them that he will be back in a hour to check Esposito's progress. They family spent two more hours in Esposito's room until visiting hours were up. Jenny was taking Ryan home, she could see her husband was in pain. So she was driving them home so he can get his pain medication.

Alexis was going with some friends to check out some colleges, Martha was headed to her studio to work on her lines for the play she was in. Kate and Castle were headed home so Kate could get off her feet.

* * *

On the way home Castle spoke up.

" When we get home why don't you sit on the couch while I fix you a cup of hot cocoa, then after we rest awhile we can go to dinner at that new Italian place." Castle replied. Kate smiled and nodded her reply. Truth be told she needed that rest. Ever since being pregnant it has taking a lot of energy out of her. They got home fifteen minutes later, Kate went straight to the couch and sat down. Castle went straight to the kitchen and made Kate's hot cocoa, after that she went straight to sleep. Castle put a blanket over her then went to his study. Castle then sat down in his chair and read some of his work that he has been working on for his new novel.

Two hours went by and Castle realized he had to wake Kate to go to their reservation at the IL Giardino Dei Piaceri. He saw his sleeping wife's form and smiled to himself, he sure was in love with the woman resting in front of him. he gently shook her awake. Kate opened her eyes to see a smiling Castle.

" Hey sweetheart it's time to get up we have reservations" Castle replied. Kate smiled and got up to get ready. Once the couple was ready they left the home to get in Castle's Ferrari. They got there in forty minutes time. Castle got out and held the door open for Kate. The couple walk in the restaurant and checked in.

" We have reservations" Castle said.

The lady nodded. " What's the name?" the lady asked.

" Richard Castle" Castle replied. the lady looked in the computer and instructed them to follow her. She then sat them down and handed them their menus.

* * *

While looking at the menus their waiter came over. " Hello welcome to the IL Giardino Dei Piaceri. My name is Eric may I start you off with some drinks?" Eric asked.

" I will have some water" Kate said. Eric nodded and wrote on his note pad. Then, he turned his head back to Castle.

" And for you sir?" Eric asked.

" I will have the Barolo wine please" Castle replied. Eric nodded and wrote his order down along with Kate's. He then told them that he be back with the drinks and to order whenever they where ready. Castle and Kate both looked at their menus trying to figure out what they want. Eric soon came back with their drinks and asked them if they were ready to order. Both Kate and Castle nod their heads yes, Eric got out his note pad to write down their order.

" I will have the Bruschetta please" Kate said. Eric nodded and wrote down her order.

" And you sir?" Eric asked.

" I will have the Carbonara thank you" Castle replied. Eric nodded and took their menus. Eric came with their orders and they ate their meals. For Kate and Castle they have never tasted anything so good in their lives. After eating their dinners, Eric asked is they wanted to have any desert. Kate had nodded her head eagerly. Castle gave him a nod.

"What will you have miss?" Eric asked. Kate smiled then replied.

" I will have the Panna cotta" Kate said. Eric nodded and wrote her order down. Then he looked back to Castle.

" And what will you have sir?"

" I will have the Tartufo" Castle replied. Eric nodded, then went to get their order. Kate and Castle's desert came quickly, after they ate and Castle paid the check they headed home. It didn't take Kate long before she was out. Castle followed after her in a deep slumber.

* * *

At the Ryan house hold, the same goes for them. Jenny and Ryan were watching TV. Jenny could see that her husband was lost in his thought. so she decided to break the silence.

" What you thinking about honey?" Jenny asked. Ryan looked at his wife before answering her question.

" I'm thinking about Esposito. What if it takes months or years before he wakes up, I know it's not my fault of what happened. But, Esposito is more than just my police partner. He is one of my best friends." Ryan replied. Jenny sighed before speaking to her husband.

" Kevin look at me." Jenny spoke. Ryan looked at Jenny and she spoke again. " You heard what the doctor said today, Javier is doing so much better than he was two weeks ago. That's saying a lot from being up in the air if he lived or not. So don't give up, have faith that Javier is going to come back to us before we know it. You hear me Kevin?" Jenny asked. Ryan nodded his head before they drifted into their deep slumber.

* * *

 **One moth later...**

It had been a month Later since that day in the hospital where Esposito responded. Esposito was still asleep but responded with hand squeezing when someone talked to him. Mostly he responded to Lannie. Now here it was mid afternoon and Lannie was visiting Esposito like she did every afternoon. Lannie would speak to him comporting words, telling him how much everyone misses him. And that she loves him, and all are praying that he will come back to them.

Esposito would respond to her every now and then, but other than that there was no more change since that day in the hospital. But, no matter what Lannie never gave up hope that one day her Javier will come back to her. Back to everyone who loved him. Lannie knew she would have to get back to work soon, and that she would have to leave him. But not before she spoke a few last words to him.

" Hey baby, I'm going to have to get back to work soon. But before I go I want you to know that I love you, and that I will be waiting here when you wake up." Lannie said giving him a kiss goodbye on his lips. She was getting up to leave when she heard a quiet but loud enough to hear Esposito voice say one word.

" Lannie"

Lannie let out a quiet gasp and turned around and saw a sight she once thought she never thought she see again. Esposito's brown eyes flutter open and meet her own smiling back at her.

* * *

 **A/N Well here is another chapter for you. hope you like it. Thank you for the support of the story. I will try to update as soon as I can.**


	10. Chapter 10

" Lannie" Esposito spoke softly as he met the love of his life's eyes. Lannie gasped softly as she felt tears come down both eyes. Her lover and best friend open his eyes for the first time since the explosion. She was so happy, not for just the fact that the man she loved has woke up but the fact that she is the first person to witness it. To be the first person he sees as he slowly regains his ability to speak again. Lannie runs back to Esposito's bedside to greet him with a loving tender kiss.

" Oh Javier it's so great to see you awake, I thought I would never see those beautiful brown eyes of yours again." Lannie said with so much love in her voice. Javier blushed at her words. He loved this woman that was right beside him so much, but confusion crossed his face and mind. He wondered how he got in this bed that belonged in what he assumed to be a hospital. He was still a little disoriented from being in coma for so long.

" Baby where am I?" Esposito asked looking around confused.

" You are in the hospital honey" Lannie said. Esposito looked at her puzzled, she then spoke again. " The EMT'S brought you in. You and Kevin were in bad shape from the explosion, Kevin is awake he was in better shape then you were. You have been here in coma for a month and two weeks." Esposito eyes widened at this information.

" Where is Ryan and everybody else right now? Esposito asked. Lannie smiled at him before replying.

" Ryan is at home resting, Jenny is with him right now. Kate and Castle are doing the same thing. And Martha is practicing for her new role that she is playing in a new play that is coming out soon. I believe Alexis is out with her boyfriend. We have all been at your side praying for you." Lannie said. Esposito smiled at that. now that he was awake he could not wait to see all his friends again.

" I'm going to go get the doctor and call our friends, they are going to be so happy that your awake" Lannie said. Esposito nodded as he felt a sharp pain go through his head. Lannie saw him wince at the pain he obviously was in.

* * *

Lannie walked down the hall to the nurses station. There were three nurses at the station, one of them looked up to see her there.

" Hello miss how may I help you?" the nurse asked.

" I would like to let Dr. Lopez know that Javier Esposito is awake and that he needs his vitals checked. The nurse nodded and paged Dr. Lopez. Not long after Lannie could hear footsteps, she turned her head to see Dr. Lopez at her side.

" It has come to my understanding that Mr. Esposito is awake. Is that correct?" Dr. Lopez asked. Lannie nodded her head as the Doctor followed her to Esposito's room. Both Lannie and Dr. Lopez walked into the room to meet Esposito's eyes. Lannie walked over to Esposito's bed and sat down in the chair that was by his bedside while Dr. Lopez spoke up.

" Hello Mr. Esposito my name is Dr. Lopez. Do you know where you are right now?" Esposito nodded and winced at the pain in his head again. Dr. Lopez saw this and wrote it down in Esposito's chart.

" I'm in the hospital because I was in an explosion." Esposito answered. Dr. Lopez nodded.

" That is correct I see that when you nodded your head you seem to have winced. Witch, I assume you are in a lot of pain. Esposito nodded a tiny bit so the pain wouldn't be so bad. " What would you say your pain level is on a scale of 1-10?" Dr. Lopez asked.

" A 10 for sure" Esposito replied. Dr. Lopez nodded his head.

I will have nurse Haley come and bring you some morphine for the pain.

" Thank you Dr." Lannie replied.

Five minutes later Nurse Haley came in with the morphine to put in Esposito's IV, Lannie and Esposito thanked her before she left. But not before she gave Esposito a flirty smile, Lannie glared at her as she shut the door. Esposito felt the tension in Lannie's body and was instantly concerned.

" Lannie baby are you okay? you seem a little tense. Lannie gave him a smile and replied.

" It's nothing baby, go to sleep and get some rest before our friends come to visit you." Said Lannie.

" No, not until you tell me what's bothering you." Esposito said. Lannie sighed before replying.

" That nurse was looking at you in a flirty manner, almost like she was the predator and you were her prey. Lannie said through clenched teeth. Esposito reminded her that she was the only woman for him and that no other woman can compare to her in his eyes. that calmed Lannie down a little bit. Esposito closed his eyes and took Lannie's advice to rest awhile before their friends get to the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, the rest of the gang came to the hospital to see Esposito and see how he was doing. All of Esposito's friends were there to see him. This included. Kate and Castle, Ryan and Jenny, Martha and Alexis and what surprised everyone including Esposito and Lannie Captain Gates was there to see him. Kate was the first to speak.

" Oh my God Esposito you are alright, we were so worried about you." Kate said through her tears. Esposito gave Kate a warm smiled and spoke in a teasing tone.

" Yes I know I heard. I should get in to danger more often if this is the attention I'm gonna get." Esposito replied. Kate knew he was teasing about what he just said but, due to her being pregnant and her hormones going all over the place she snapped.

" That is not funny Javier Esposito! you could have died! we have worked together for years, you are one of my best friends and we almost lost you and Ryan both! don't ever and I mean ever tease about something like this!" Kate finished her rant with tears falling down her eyes like a waterfall.

Castle was shaking his head back and forth. He knew his friend meant no harm when he made his comment. But He knew with his wife being pregnant she was more emotional than usual. Just two night's ago He fell on the ground from tripping on a tree root, Kate went into a full blown crying fest. So, needless to say he knew what Esposito's comment would do to Kate after it came out of the man's mouth.

Kate was now as officially yesterday five months pregnant with their little girl Lana. He knew what he had to do, he had to calm down his wife before she went into her full blown crying fest. " Honey you know Esposito wasn't serious about that he just was teasing" Castle replied before glaring at his friend for his stupidity.

" I know it's just I have lost so many people in my life. I can't lose anymore Castle I just can't" Kate sobbed. Esposito looked down ashamed, he never mean't to hurt Kate. He would never dream of that. As the Ryan and Castle family chatted until visiting hours were up Kate started feeling a little off. Her energy level was going down and she was tired. she just felt in her gut that something was wrong and that she had to go home.

* * *

As everyone left one by one out of Esposito's hospital room. Lannie had stayed just a few more minutes, both of them wanted to have a few more minutes with each other before they had to bid their goodbyes for tonight.

Few minutes later, Ryan and Jenny pulled up to their house. Jenny turn the car engine off before went around and open the trunk to get Ryan's wheelchair. The doctor ordered that Ryan wasn't allowed to drive for four weeks. Due to the extensive of his injuries he was not allowed to drive. Witch made Ryan feel awful, his pregnant wife had to take care of him for four weeks. When he is supposed to be the one taking care of her. She was already carrying their daughter. And now she had to be taking care of him to. All because he put himself in danger with the trap the killer set up. what kind of husband am I? Ryan thought to himself.

Jenny sighed. "You are doing it again, stop blaming yourself and beating yourself up. It was not your fault, it was the killer's what done is done. we need to move forward now. Okay?" Jenny asked.

" Okay" Ryan Replied.

Ryan and Jenny were both lying in bed when Ryan felt something was off about his wife's mood He looked over to her and asked.

" What's wrong Jenny?" Ryan asked. Jenny heard the concern in his voice and let out a sigh.

" I'm worried about Kate. She did not look good when we left, I could tell something was off. She was all happy when we all arrived at the hospital but, at the end when we were leaving she looked very very sick. I hope nothing is wrong with her or the baby." Jenny replied. Ryan pulled her close to his body while Jenny leaned into him for comport.

" I'm sure everything will be just fine. And, if it's not then we will be there to support our friends. But I have a feeling everything will be alright." Ryan said looking into his wife's worried eyes. Jenny nodded and fell asleep while Ryan did the same.

* * *

Over at the Castle residence, everybody was asleep except for Kate, she kept tossing and turning and she could not get comfortable. Since they got home Kate had thrown up three times she did not eat dinner or nothing she just excused herself and went to bed. Castle, Martha and Alexis were all worried for her. The rest of the family retreated to their own bedrooms for the night. Kate has had uncomfortable night's before but this felt different. Before Kate knew What was happening she felt a sharp knife cutting pain go through her stomach.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Kate screamed. Waking Castle up.

" What's wrong baby?" Castle asked.

I felt a really sharp pain go through my stomach, Castle I think something's wrong with the baby. we need to go to the hospital now."

Castle's eyes opened wide then proceeded to get out of bed and dressed as soon as possible. He also had to wake up his mother and daughter and tell them to hurry as fast as possible. If something was wrong with their baby, then he was going to do anything to make it right so they won't lose her. Castle got his mother and daughter up.

" Richard what are you doing up at this hour and why did you wake me and Alexis? Martha asked irritated at her son.

" Yeah dad what is going on it's three o clock in the morning? Alexis asked. Castle looked at both his mother and daughter and replied.

" It's Kate she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she thinks there might be something wrong with the baby." Castle said. Martha and Alexis both had their eyes widened and mouths dropped. The castle Family got ready as fast as they could, if something was wrong with the baby then they need to do something about it before it was to late. They all got out of the house and into the car. Castle drove as fast as he could they cannot lose their baby girl they just couldn't. All through the drive to the hospital Castle kept murmuring the same words.

" This can't be happening this can't be happening. We can't lose her we can't lose her."

* * *

 **A/N well there you go a new chapter. Esposito's going to be alright. I worked a lot on this chapter hope you like it. will Kate and the baby be alright? hope to update the next chapter soon.**


End file.
